Returning to Reality
by iwantchocolate
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts in 7th year, A new headmaster, new couples and a new student... with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this Story, the only thing I own is the story line. Some HBP spoilers... (I mean, who hasn't read it yet?)

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"Firs' years this way please! Make your way over here firs' years"

"We had homework? What was it? Oh my god, I completely forgot!"

"Where's Tookie? Has anybody seen her? I've lost Tookie!"

Shouts of "Hello!" and "How were your holidays?" filled the station at Hogsmede. Yes, it was that time of year again, students had packed up their books and made their way to Platform 9 ¾ where they boarded the Hogwarts express and started the long, but eventful journey to Hogwarts.

"Blaise darling! Over here dear! Are you avoiding me?"

"Crookshanks? Where are you?"

First years started towards the huge man known as Hagrid, it had been 7 years ago when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (and the rest of their year) had made their way over to Hagrid and got into the boats that would take them to the Castle. This year, they were 7th years; Hermione (as most would have guessed) was Head Girl, Harry was Quidditch Captain, and Ron? Well, he had finally got the girl of his dreams, and she was obviously smitten with him to, yeah, finally, to the relief of everyone I might add, Hermione and Ron had got together.

"HEY! Hermione! Come on! We saved you a seat!"

"Neville, what have you forgotten this time?"

"MY UNIFORM!"

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville climbed into the carriage, they all knew that this year would be very different from the last, their first year without Dumbledore, but all of them had a feeling that the new Headmaster would make them all feel at home. 

"So who do you think is the new head?" Ginny asked Hermione, she was looking away at the time, considering Ron was starting to lick Hermione's ear, which usually indicted they were about to start making out. You see, when they first started going out, Ron, being, un-experienced in the art of making out, decided to lick Hermione, and ... well... she liked it.

Harry had his arm around Ginny, and Neville was plucking up the courage to ask Luna out, the group had gotten closer over the summer, because Harry had only returned to school so the others would.

"Will you two get a room?" Harry asked

The pair broke themselves apart for a second,

"Harry, we will be getting a room soon, and hopefully it won't have you in it. Oh and Ginny, I have no idea" Hermione replied, causing everyone except her and Ron to roll their eyes, Neville and Ginny feigned vomiting. Then they got back to... what they were doing.

Suddenly, Luna jumped onto Neville's lap and started to kiss him.

This caused everyone in the carriage to stop what they were doing and look at Luna, she and Neville were now in such an entangled mess that all you could see were their heads.

"Luna, step away from the man for a second, and tell us where the hell that came from..."

"I guess I just love Neville... sooooo... (Ten minutes later) much!"

The carriage pulled to a halt, Neville was still trying to pash Luna, she was resisting, Ron was upset because Hermione wanted to look "good" for the new Head Master which meant he couldn't pash Hermione, and Harry and Ginny were both thinking what an immature bunch they were hanging out with.

* * *

"The weasel and the nerd, what a great _cough_ couple," A slow, (yet very sexy) drawl had met their ears; It looked as though Blaise Zambini had taken over the role of Draco in his absence. He was being followed by Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, who was now looking at him with a look of pure desire on her face. 

Harry walked past the group without a second glance; he was filled with hatred of all Slytherins because of what had happened to Dumbledore. The rest of his little group followed. As they reached the great hall, Luna parted from the group to the Ravenclaw table, and the rest of them sat close together. There was an obviously tension in the Hall, for just about everyone wanted to kill the Slytherins, and everyone was still grieving over the Greatest Head Master Hogwarts had ever had.

The large doors of the hall opened and a line of scared looking first years walked through, gazing in awe at the invisible ceiling, and all the students. One looked really familiar to Harry, and half the school noticed that she shared a striking resemblance to Harry. One by one, the students tried on the sorting hat; so far no-one had been sorted into Slytherin, but there was still about 30 students to go...

"Arango, Liah"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, Jordan"

* * *

**A/N:Hey! I'm Back, please R & R, it means alot! Thank you for reading. Flames accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys, sorry for the delay, and the cliff-hanger, I know I'm cruel... its fun! Story is dedicated to my best mate Bridie...Thanks for my character, yours is coming soon... ILU.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

A sudden silence filled the Great Hall. Those who had been talking were quiet and all heads were turned, looking at Harry whose shocked expression showed that he, along with everyone else, had no idea what was going on.

Of course, Jordan Potter was not actually sister of Harry, but she was his cousin that he had never met. He didn't even know that his dad had a brother or sister; he didn't know that there were any Potters left.

Jordan was not like any other Potter to grace the halls of Hogwarts, born from a Squib and a muggle, which meant she was a "concentrated mudblood" (from the mouth of Blaise Zambini, of course)The sorting hat had been placed on her head and the entire school was waiting for the verdict.

"Oh... I don't know... this one is a hard one, wit, courage, intelligence, plenty of talent... but where to put her?"

"Not... Please not..." she had been whispering, the house was indecipherable.

Many teachers remembered a similar scenario 7 years before, when a young scrawny wizard had stepped up to the hat, people were whispering about him, the smartest hat ever was having trouble placing this boy in his house, just as it was that evening with Jordan. Of course the only differences were that she was female and she didn't have a scar… that anyone could see, at least.

"Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

But not greeted by the usual cheering, Jordan was greeted by silence and odd looks, to which no one could explain why. I mean she hadn't done anything wrong, yet. I swear, it was so quiet that all the way back in Privet Drive the Dursley's could here people whispering about a mysterious new "Potter, " this, as any news about the magical world heard by Aunt Petunia caused her to faint dead on the floor, Dudley to clutch his bottom and start sobbing and Vernon to start yelling

"KEEP THE BLOODY RUCUS DOWN!"

Later that night, once everyone was fed and watered, and just about to pee themselves from laughing so much during dinner Professor Lupin ran up through the middle tables and said:

"I'm sorry I'm late, my wife just had a baby! Or two, I can't actually remember now."

Professor McGonagall stood; she quietened the room and spoke.

"We have a new Head Master, and Potions Master, due to the event that occurred last year,"

Everyone in the Great Hall looked at the Slytherins who all hissed at the other students.

"Your new Head Master is Professor Remus Lupin, please welcome him,"

The school applauded. Professor Lupin stood and bowed, smiling. Then he sat back down, drumming his fingers on the table top.

"And our new Potions Master for this year is Mr Fred Weasley!" Professor McGonagall spoke, her eyes twinkling. Ron and Harry gasped.

Fred stood, rising to the applause of the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. He waved his hands in the air, grinning and winking at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Jordan smiled to herself.

"Blimey, did you know about that?" Ron wheezed in amazement, whacking Harry in the ribs.

"How could I have?" Harry replied, chuckling. His emerald eyes turned and looked upon his supposed cousin Jordan…she looked miserable to say the least.

"Harry…did you know about her?" Hermione whispered tentatively in his ear. Harry shook her head.

"I had no idea…" he muttered back. Professor Lupin cleared his throat and stood, silencing the hall.

"Another start to another year. Now, off to bed with all of you. I really must dash off to see my wife." He called. Then with a _crack_ he disappeared. Hermione rolled her eyes as whispers broke out in the hall:

"He disapparated, did you see that?"

"You can't disaparate within the Hogwarts castle! It must've been an invisible charm. Everybody knows you can't disaparate inside school grounds! I read about it in…" Hermione fumed, standing up to leave.

"Hogwarts a history," chorused Ron, Ginny and Harry. Hermione blushed.

"Be quiet," she hissed, smiling. Ron put his arm over her shoulder. Harry turned back and waited for Jordan, unsure of what to say.

"Hey," he called as she approached. She smiled at him.

"Hi,"

The people passing stopped to watch.

"I'm Harry, your cousin," Harry said, feeling kinda stupid, but holding out his hand.

"I figured. I'm Jordan, also your cousin." She replied, laughing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Harry waved his hands dramatically, making Jordan laugh harder.

"Thanks. We have so much to talk about…" she said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Well, come and join us, we'll show you around." Harry offered, leading her back to his friends. Ron, Hermione and Ginny smiled at her.

"Thanks, I'd like that," Jordan smirked. Harry put his arm over Jordan's shoulder and Hermione tucked her other arm around his waist.

Looks like this year was proving to be very eventful…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it! I have to give credit to Bridie (Bridsta05) Cos she editied it and helped my with it! ILU BRIDIE!**


End file.
